


It Burns so bright I wanna feel your Love

by katelynn



Series: You are the only one [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Edited, Engagement, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Pining Liam, Pining Louis, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3060668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katelynn/pseuds/katelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lou, what are you doing?” it hurts to realise that Liam doesn’t want this just as much as Louis does, but it doesn’t stop him from persisting.</p>
<p>“You need a distraction and I’m bored,” Louis says, shrugging his shoulders to make it look like he wasn’t completely dying on the inside.</p>
<p>Liam looks at him in confusion, eyebrows furrowing together, a pout gracing his pink, plump lips. It blows Louis’ mind how Liam can look completely hot and as adorable as a puppy all at the same time. He thinks it should be illegal. Yeah, definitely illegal.</p>
<p>“A distraction from what?”</p>
<p>Louis looks away, hoping to not give away just how much the answer pains him,</p>
<p>“Zayn,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Burns so bright I wanna feel your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site, so feedback is gladly welcomed. I had this idea in my head for the last couple of days so I decided to go with it.
> 
> I have completely changed this story from how it was first written because I realised just how poorly it was written. So hopefully this one turns out better :)
> 
> Title from the song 'I'm a Mess' by the amazing Ed Sheeran. Doesn't have much to do with the story line but I listen to it on repeat while writing this.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever, own anyone affiliated with the One Direction Band. Please do not show this fic to anyone mentioned in it. Thank you.

Liam was starting to tire of playing video games when they’re on the tour bus.  
But there wasn’t much else to do really unless you liked staring out the window, looking at the blur of trees.  
“You’re off your game today, aren’t ya mate?” Niall says, nudging Liam with his elbow as the replay shows how easily he had scored a goal.  
Liam only shrugs, putting the controller down only for Louis to pick it up, sitting on Liam’s lap as if he was just another piece of furniture, picking Manchester while Niall stays with Derby.

Liam looks over to Harry in hopes that he may be of help to his boredom, but of course Harry’s on his phone, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, typing out a message at a rate that Liam didn’t even think possible.

Zayn comes stumbling into the room, hair sleep messy and arms stretching out as he yawns before slumping on the couch next to Liam and Liam easily pulls him in until their snuggling, causing Louis to fall on the floor.

“Liam!” Louis says, completely outraged as he glares at Liam, looking between him and Zayn before slumping on the floor using the couch to lean on. Liam only pats Louis’ head once before snuggling closer into Zayn.

He tries not to notice just how beautiful Zayn is just after waking up.

He fails miserably.

*

It’s a little while later when Zayn has woken up properly that he tells them the big news.  
“I wanted you guys to be the first to know, besides my family obviously, but still.” Zayn says with a shrug, smile breaking out on his face.

Liam wants to crawl into a hole and never get out.

“That’s awesome Zayn!” Niall says, smiling wide and forgetting about the paused Fifa game as he goes over to hug Zayn. Harry gives Zayn some advice about what are the best cakes for weddings, because he’s worked in a bakery so he’s obviously an expert. Louis gives him a hi-five, mentioning something inappropriate that Liam purposely blocks out before all eyes are on him.

He feels someone’s hand slip into his, giving him a reassuring squeeze and when he looks up it’s to see Louis giving him a reassuring smile. And of course it’s Louis, Louis knows him better than he knows himself at times.

Liam looks back over to Zayn; trying to put on the brightest smile he can muster, waiting for Louis to squeeze his hand one more time before continuing.

“That’s great Zi,” it’s a miracle he could say that, really.

“Well I’m obviously going to be the best man, being the leader in the group and all that,” Louis states which causes up a stir between the other two. They argue for a while over who will have the duties as best man, but throughout the whole thing Louis’ hand never leaves Liam.

Liam’s extremely grateful.

*

Liam never really told Louis about his love for Zayn.

But he wasn’t all that hard to figure out, either, with all the longing glances and angst-filled song writing Louis had found in Liam’s journal. Louis could tell by the lyrics that they had to do with someone in the band, and for a while, got his hopes up thinking that maybe Liam was in love with him. But of course it wasn’t the case because he didn’t long eye lashes or the ‘warm caramel eyes’ that Liam wrote so fondly of.

No, instead he had piercing blue, ones that were said to make him look cold and mean.

*

“Lou, what are you doing?” it hurts to realise that Liam doesn’t want this just as much as Louis does, but it doesn’t stop him from persisting.

“You need a distraction and I’m bored,” Louis says, shrugging his shoulders to make it look like he wasn’t completely dying on the inside.

Liam looks at him in confusion, eyebrows furrowing together, a pout gracing his pink, plump lips. It blows Louis’ mind how Liam can look completely hot and as adorable as a puppy all at the same time. He thinks it should be illegal. Yeah, definitely illegal.

“A distraction from what?”

Louis looks away, hoping to not give away just how much the answer pains him,

“Zayn,”

Liam doesn’t pull away when Louis leans in to kiss him again; if anything he leans forward to meet Louis’ lips. And although this may mean nothing more than something to do in his spare time to Liam, it means a hell of a lot more to Louis.

But he’ll be fine, hopefully.

*

It continues on for a while after that, Louis pulling Liam out of a room whenever something about the wedding s brought up, or whenever Zayn’s on the phone to Perrie and kisses him in a closet or either one of their hotel rooms, even once in the back area in the bus. There was even a time when Perrie joined them on tour and Liam had left Louis’ side the entire time that she was there.

They’re not always necessarily snogging – don’t get him wrong, he still likes it when Liam pins him down on the bed and bites down on his neck – sometimes he and Liam would snuggle up in bed, legs tangled together as they watched the Avengers movie for the thousandth time.

Louis likes those times best, because it’s easy to pretend they’re in an actual relationship.  
He tries not to let himself think that too often, but it’s hard when Liam kisses him goodnight, turning the light off and slipping back in bed, spooning Louis from behind.  
It’s easier to stop pretending in the morning when Liam is nowhere to be found.

*

They don’t anything more than kissing and snuggling and the occasional love bite. Sometimes Louis wants to ask to suck Liam off but he’s too scared Liam will shy away from him completely and he wouldn’t want to hang out with Louis anymore because he’d think Louis was weird.

It’s a little hard for Louis, because he doesn’t want to stop kissing Liam ever. Kissing Liam gives the same feeling he feels when he hears the fans singing a song he helped write when they’re on stage, a feeling he can’t describe and doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to.

And it’s becoming a problem because Louis knows that this will not last forever, knows that Liam will eventually find someone else and forget about Louis. He has to remind himself that this is only temporary – it’s won’t last forever like he wants it to.

Maybe for a little longer, he can do this for a little longer because he’s only loved Liam a little over two years, he’ll be fine.

*

“C’mon, lads, drink up!” Harry yells over the music, lifting his glass into the air and waiting for everyone else to do the same.

“A toast to Zayn, for being the first one of us to get engaged, even though we all thought it be our Liam here,” Harry says, nudging Liam playfully, “but I’m happy for you all the same, even if it means I owe Niall twenty bucks for it.”

And with that, they all clink glasses, Liam not as enthusiastic as the others but he smiles all the same. It’s a little later when he pulls Louis away from the table, not letting go until they reach the men’s room, Liam turns the lock before turning back to look at Louis.

Louis doesn’t move, doesn’t know if he wants to because Liam’s taking steps towards him, smirk growing on his face before he stops right in front of Louis, breath fanning across his face. Louis just watches as Liam cups Louis’ face gently, looking between his eyes before leaning in to kiss him softly.

It honestly surprises Louis because he’s usually the one to initiate the kiss and then Liam would always take over, but he was never one to pull Louis away from the other boy.

He kisses back none the less, hands going around Liam’s neck pulling him closer so their chest to chest. Liam doesn’t seem to mind, just walks back until Louis’ back hits a wall. Liam’s hands are everywhere, going from cupping Louis’ cheeks to feeling under his top. Liam pauses for a second before unbuttoning Louis’ pants, hands going inside his boxers. Louis gasps, head leaning on Liam’s shoulder as Liam grabs his already half hard dick.

Louis can feel Liam’s smirk on his cheek as he gets Louis fully hard, smearing the precome onto his cock. And it’s like Liam knows exactly what to do because Liam’s twisting his hand a certain way and thumbing over Louis’ slit like he knows what Louis likes. He’s not going to last much longer, because this is Liam, someone who is marvelous and wonderful in ways Louis will never be and his hand is on his dick.

“C’mon babe,” Liam whispers into his ear, sending a shiver down Louis’ spine before he spills into Liam’s hand.

Liam pecks Louis once more on the lips before walking over to the sink to wash his hands. Louis doesn’t know what to do beside just stare at Liam’s back, waiting for Liam to decide what’s happening.

Liam turns around and leans on the sink, looking at Louis for a few seconds before looking down at the floor, lip between his teeth.

“I don’t know how I’m going to say this,” Liam says, filling the silence. “But, I’m ah… I think I’m in love with you Lou,”

He’s lying. He has to be lying because someone as wonderful as Liam can’t possibly love someone as weird as Louis. That doesn’t make sense.

But Liam looks so sincere, eyes large and honest as they glance at Louis, waiting for his reaction.

Louis takes a cautious step towards Liam, looking him in the eye before kissing him gently and says the words he’s been waiting years to say to Liam.  
“I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whether or not you like it? Would really mean a lot to me if you left Kudos too :)


End file.
